HTFOBJECTS In Staying Close to your partners
Season 30th Specials This season introduces Tokens Introduced Pre-Merge *Win-Token: Cut Votes in half (10 in Exile) *Immunity-Token: Completely immune (4 in Exile) *Revenge Token: Cut votes in half but also give the other half to another contestant(5 in Exile) *Swap Token: Swap votes with a contestant(2 in Exile) Introduced Merge *Death Token: Kills a contestant permanently, results ina double elimination (1 in Exile) Teams Team Scratch Suvivor: Bobbley, SS RS, Darkie, Mr. Knight, Robot, Stickey, Snowie, Yellow Chunky Team HTF: Boomer, Executioner , Baron, Bridgette, Damien, Katie, Courtney, Devon Team Objects: Vortex, Dime, Wrecking Ball, Moonshine, Beef Jerky, Anvil, Yoga Ball, Cross Rankings 24th: Dime - He was still a EXTREMLEY hated contestant. 23rd: Bridgette - SHe was also VERY hated. 22nd: Yellow Chunky - He was the most annoying contestant. 21st: Anvil - Was considered useless to his team 20th: Courtney - Out of revenge for not competing, Deku rigs the votes 19th: Damien - Jinxed his team when he thought Team Scratch Survivor would lose. 18th: Snowie - His Autistic, mean nature gave him the huge boot. 17th: Mr.Knight - Used a Swap Token on SS RS, due to SS RS having ALOT of votes, Mr.Knight got those votes and was booted. 16th: Executioner - Baron rigged the votes . REJOINER: Moonshine - He was too drunk to compete. REJOINER: Baron - Boomer rigged the votes 15th: Stickey - He was creepy to the team 14th: Robot -Same above MERGE *Moonshine and Baron rejoin, Baron still having a Swap Token* 13th: Bobbley - Bobbley lose the pre-merge challenge 12th: Boomer - Baron used a Swap Token on Boomer, this allowed Baron to stay safe due to Boomers low vote count. Furhter more, Wrecking Ball used a win token and Beef Jerky used a immunity token. 11/10th: Cross and Beef Jerky - SS RS used a death token on Beef Jerky, Cross was eliminated due to contestants being annoyed by his preachings 9th: Katie - Baron rigged the votes 8th: Moonshine - Lost Tie breaker vs SS RS 7th: Darkie - Baron realized SS RS's alliance needed to go and got rid of Darkie. 6th: Devon - Same above 5th: Baron - For being a threat. 4th/3rd: Wrecking Ball/''Vortex'': Double elimination, Wrecking Ball eliminated via challenge, Vortex being a HUGE threat in the game. Runner Up: Yoga Ball - Lost to Winner: SS RS Won Episodes overall Epidoes 1 Challenge: Make a music video that's LESS then 30 seconds Points of participation included to overall score. Winners: Team Scratch Survivor Points earned: *Bobbley: 10/10 *SS RS: 9/10 *Darkie: 9/10 *Mr. Knight: 9/10 *Robot: 0/10 *Stickey: 9/10 *Snowie: 9/10 *Yellow Chunky: 9/10 Safe from Elimination: Team HTF Points Earned: *Boomer: 10/10 *Pyro: 9/10 *Bridgette: 2/10 *Damien: 7/10 *Katie: 6/10 *Courtney: 9/10 *Devon: 7/10 Up For Elimination: Team Objects Points Earned: *Dime: 1/10 *Vortex: 1/10 *Wrecking Ball: 1/10 *Moonshine: 1/10 *Beef Jerky: 2/10 *Anvil: 10/10 *Yoga Ball: 1/10 *Cross: 2/10 Votings *Winners have voting for Exile, the point is so they can find a token though it can be earned through prizes to *2nd Place get votes for prize *UF# gets votes for well, elimination *EXILE: SS RS *PRIZE WINNER: Boomer (A win token) *ELIMINTAED: Dime (For doing the worst in the competition) **Bottom 2: Moonshine Episode 2 Challenge: Paintball contest. The twist is, you can keep fighting until you shout "UNCLE!" Winners: Team Scratch Survivor Safe: Team Objects UFE: Team HTF Votings *EXILE: Darkie *PRIZE WINNER: Moonshine (PERMANTENTLY remove all Slot Machines in all of history) *ELIMINTAED: Bridgette (For being a jerk) **Bottom 2: Baron Episode 3 Challenge: Obstacle Course Winners: Team Objects Safe: Team HTF UFE: Team Scratch Survivor Votings *EXILE: Cross *PRIZE WINNER: Baron (A Swap Token) *ELIMINATED: Yellow Chunky (For being annoying)